


人事主管的專屬玩具

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Relationships: Jack Bright/Garry Leers
Kudos: 1





	人事主管的專屬玩具

「最近打賭輸了嗎？」Diogenes踏進辦公室後的第一句話如是說，Bright這才從電腦螢幕前抬頭，對自己的助理緩緩眨眨眼並歪了下腦袋。Diogenes瞇著眼回望那名職位上來說是自己上司、然而渾身上下一點都沒有那種氛圍的男人。

「太反常了。你能持續坐在這裡乖乖上班什麼的。」

他/她已經好一陣子沒有跑遍整個站點只為了把翹班的人事主管拽回位置上逼他好好工作，簡直不可思議。Diogenes很清楚他/她的上司捉摸不定的個性，確實，Bright偶爾會埋頭待在辦公室不要命（字面意義上）地工作，但許多時候他都是以給別人添麻煩做為生活的調味劑……不，或許可說是生活的重心，Diogenes實在有太多次把嗑藥嗑昏頭或酗酒喝到不醒人事的主管拖回辦公室的經驗，他/她幾度懷疑過自己被塞在這個職位上實際工作根本是當人事主管的保姆。

「什麼也沒有哦？」Bright笑咪咪回應道，那副開朗過頭的臉實在疑點重重。「好過分哪，我怎麼連認真都要被懷疑……」

絕對不可能。Diogenes默不作聲把手裡貼滿標籤的文件重重放到Bright桌面上，雖然知道必定有蹊蹺，但他/她沒必要管那麼多，只要能讓Bright按時把工作完成便足矣。所以Diogenes把其他人交付過來的事項全傳達完畢，最後投以一個不怎麼信任的眼神便徑直離開。

「怎麼可以總覺得我在製造問題嘛，我也是會努力工作的啊。」Bright向著Diogenes帶上的辦公室門撇撇嘴，像是對空氣呢喃的話語帶著一絲絲委屈。「是吧，Leers。」

稍微往後靠了點兒，Bright微笑著伸手揉了揉跪坐在桌子下方同僚的頭，縮著身子的男人在聽到Bright喊到自己的名字後發出細細的嗚咽。

「嘴怎麼停了？我還沒滿足呢。」Leers凝視Bright含著笑意望下來的視線，咕嘟嚥下一口唾沫後，他再次低下腦袋含上對方挺立的性器。

敏感處再次被溫熱軟濡的黏膜包圍讓Bright仰起頭輕嘆。不僅是嘴，Leers連同雙手都並用著服侍他的欲望，即使不時退開喘口氣也會不間斷地親吻他的陰莖。Bright可以理解為什麼某些傢伙如此沈迷這種事了（沒錯他就是在說某位把他五花大綁扔在辦公桌下強迫口交還能一面從容開會的議員）。只要舒舒服服地待在位置上就能享受快感，還有與平時截然不同的興奮。偶爾做為上位者而不是被按著操的感覺還不賴嘛。

「很棒哦。」Bright一下下輕撫著在胯間賣力吞吐的腦袋，動作像是替寵物犬順毛一般。他伸手拉起不久前親手替對方繫上的項圈，感受到圈在頸部的皮帶被扯動，Leers僵硬地停下動作抬頭，Bright一面把皮繩繞在手掌上一面開口。「別總是擅自停下來啊。」

「……您剛剛在忙，我不想打擾到您。」Leers垂著眼，一隻手扶著Bright的性器並伸舌舔去頂端泌出的前液，他在讓下顎稍微獲得休息的同時小聲說道。

Bright收回了方才的想法，Leers實在太乖巧了，這根本完全說不上是調教——一舉一動順從的幾乎讓人懷疑他是否也期待著這般對待。

他直勾勾盯著Leers，後者在Bright的視線下再次縮了縮身體，那副瑟縮的模樣總能勾起令人想狠狠欺負的想法。於是Bright向後一蹬，把辦公室滾輪椅往後挪動幾步，接著使力扯了下手裡的牽繩，讓Leers從桌下的狹小空間探出來。

「靠過來點，然後把屁股翹起來。」人事主管歪著頭如此命令。Leers只遲疑了短短一剎，便聽話地將雙手支到地面上，盡量將身體貼在對方腿側並抬高了腰臀。Bright俯身把Leers實驗袍的下襬堆到一旁，讓布料下方的景色能更加清晰。

未著外褲與底褲的臀直接暴露在視線中，一條棕色的蓬鬆尾巴垂在光裸的雙腿間。Bright滿意的撥弄那條他事先準備好的玩具，果然跟他預想的一樣，Leers很適合這樣的配件，人工纖維製的尾巴裝在他身上卻仿佛渾然天成。Bright的手延著他的尾椎滑過，感受到指尖下回饋的輕微戰慄，在尾巴根部與穴口相連的地方露出了一小截沒有徹底吞入的部分，漆黑的圓潤珠子裹著些許透明的潤滑液，或許是因為被注視而感到緊張，一收一縮的括約肌擠出了更多晶亮液體，並且連帶著整條尾巴輕顫仿佛隻畏縮的幼犬。

欣賞了自己的傑作一番，Bright施加了更大的力量拉動連著項圈的繩使對方不得不直起身體，然後拉起Leers的手臂讓他的整個上半身趴上自己大腿，擺好位置後Bright把手覆上Leers的屁股，五指情色意味濃厚地大力揉捏。

「咦，這、這種姿勢……」他漲紅著臉看向Bright，話語都還未完成，就因Bright抓住後方的尾巴緩慢向外抽而變調為綿長的呻吟。

一粒粒光滑的矽膠珠子碾過腸壁上舒服的點，明明完全沒有觸碰下身的，違背意志的快感卻延著脊椎竄上腦海令Leers抑制不住全身的顫抖。雙手沒有可以抓的地方，他只能趴伏在Bright腿上努力闔上發出驚喘的口，然而身體所有的細微反應都透過Bright腿部清晰傳遞。

「覺得舒服就喊出來啊。」左手還拉著那條毛茸茸的玩具緩慢向外抽，Bright以空著的右手撫過Leers淌著淚的臉。「我想聽。」

「唔……！Bright博士……」即使Leers緊咬著唇，甜膩的鼻音卻止也止不住。他不敢去想自己此刻呈現了怎麼樣羞恥的姿態，也不敢抬頭讓自己對上Bright的目光，只能垂著腦袋期望體內的玩具趕快全部撤出去。

伴隨安靜室內格外清晰的啵一聲濕潤聲響，那條尾巴終於全部退出他的身體，Leers趴靠在Bright腿上喘著氣，因高昂體溫而化作水狀的黏膩潤滑液從收縮著尚未完全閉合的後穴淌出，並沿著臀縫向下滴落。

身體還殘留著玩具帶來的快感，明明好不容易從那條尾巴中解放了，從體內油然而生的不滿足卻漸漸由下腹遍佈全身。思緒還處在各種感受碰撞造成的混亂中，一隻手很輕地拍了下他的臉，Leers支起身體抬頭看過去，就在此時Bright靠過來貼上了他的唇。

所有混沌的思考於剎那間化做一片空白。那是至高無上的獎勵，Leers瞪大眼睛注視著對方放大的面龐，黏膜相互摩挲傳至大腦的訊號幾乎要將他融化。僅僅一個來自Bright的親吻對他來說都遠比成癮性藥物更令人亢奮，每回唇瓣相貼都會讓他想要索取更多……為了Bright所賜予的吻，他對人事主管每個指令都言聽計從，一切也從此漸漸一發不可收拾。即使加班也不在意，犧牲些睡眠也無妨。所有的空閒時間Leers都想要待在最喜歡的Bright身旁。

趁著Leers還沉浸在交纏的深吻中，Bright一隻貼著對方臀部的手向下滑，沾上些許潤滑的指無預警地直接插入柔軟濕滑的後穴。Leers的驚叫聲被封印在彼此貼合的唇舌間，不知所措的雙手僵在空中一陣後選擇抓住Bright的實驗袍。Bright攬過對方的腰，一隻手在後穴進出的同時，扶著後腰的手一點一點喬著彼此的位置。他讓Leers坐到自己腿上，這才不用彎著如此艱難的姿勢邊接吻邊做愛。

手指在柔軟了許多的後庭持續進出，Leers溫暖的內壁熱情地回應著，一如上半身糾纏不休的脣舌。即使胸膛劇烈起伏、換氣間喘的令人擔心是否會隨時因氧氣不足昏厥，Leers仍不願停止與Bright親吻。當Bright向後退了點兒主動結束這個吻時，Leers愣了瞬，便略微垂下頭露出了明顯地失落神色。

簡直像隻被拋棄的小狗。Bright注視著Leers那副模樣舔了舔唇，他讓上半身向對方更貼近了些，緊接著手下的動作忽地激烈起來。突然加重的進出使Leers的注意力回到身後，舒服的感覺從下腹往上衝，方才還努力壓抑的聲音一不留神便衝出口。

「這樣刺激的話……！啊啊……」Leers仰著頭吐出破碎的字語，Bright的指腹一次次用力按壓他的前列腺，無法抵擋的強烈射精感壓過大腦的控制權。最終他克制不住地抓皺Bright的實驗袍，後穴緊緊吸附著在內部攪動帶來陣陣戰慄的指，繃緊了渾身肌肉在滅頂的快感中達到了高潮。

被情慾沖刷的大腦花了幾秒才恢復正常運轉，他第一個察覺到的是自己射出來的體液全濺上了Bright的衣衫。Leers驚慌的直起身子想趕緊退開，卻立刻被Bright扯住項圈拉回身前。

「別離開啊，我才正要開始。」人事主管笑著說道，放開皮繩的他單手捏上Leers的臀，而另一隻手扶上下身的硬挺後，Bright將自己的性器徑直送入經歷一番玩弄後變的濕滑柔軟的後庭。

跟玩具或是手指完全不能相比擬的體積由下而上挺動著、頂入身體最深處。對於Leers敏感的位置早就瞭若指掌，Bright每一下搗弄都直接刺激著會讓對方反應最劇烈的地方，痙攣著吞吐著下身的內壁給予了最棒的回饋，讓積累的快意不斷攀升。扶手椅嘎吱嘎吱發出了像是要散架的聲響，然而Leers的大腦早已沒有多餘的容量去思考其他。情慾支配了整副身體，四肢內奔流的只剩下性快感，明明才剛釋放了一回，他的性器卻又硬到隨時都要射出來一般。以雙手緊緊摟住對方的脖子，羞恥感早已被拋遠，Leers賣力擺動腰部配合著Bright的動作，任由沉浸情慾的嗓音從唇邊溢出。他目不轉睛地凝視對方同樣陷在舒適中的神情，澎湃的情慾脹滿了胸膛，Leers衝動地靠上前再次親吻，Bright的回應使他幾乎欣喜若狂。他十分清楚自己能像現在這般貼近Bright只是為了取悅對方，但是……縱使單單是他片面的幻想，這樣的碰觸仍然總讓他感覺彼此很親密。

交合的動作漸漸大了起來，感受到在身體內衝撞的性器一顫一顫的，他知道Bright也即將到達極限。Leers主動收縮腹部，讓內壁絞緊後穴吞吐著的硬挺，他看著男人略帶驚訝地挑起眉毛，Leers一邊喘息著一邊回以笑容。

「嗯哈——不用拔出去，請您直接射進來。」盯著一臉癡迷地抱著自己這麼說道的Leers，Bright分不太出來這究竟是自己調教的成果還是對方的正常表現。

不過嘛，搞起來爽就夠了。於是他也沒在客氣，扣緊了Leers的腰後直接將自己頂入最底、把所有欲望一口氣宣洩出來，一瞬的深深挺入也讓Leers再次射精。彼此都高潮後暫時還維持著最後的姿勢，除了此起彼伏的呼吸誰都沒有移動或開口。Leers以幾乎不會察覺的幅度略微收緊了環抱著Bright的雙手，並且讓自己輕輕靠上對方的肩膀。

在Bright感到膩了之前，即使自己對他來說僅是寵物般的存在，Leers也甘之如飴。


End file.
